zoidsfandomcom-20200224-history
Lanstag
The Lanstag is a Moose-type of Zoid, one of over 200 species of biomechanical lifeforms depicted by TOMY's Zoids model, toy, and media franchise. The Lanstag is unique to the Zoids: Genesis anime and the related Genesis model line, and is one of the seven protagonist Zoids. Overview The Lanstag has a Metal Zi lance and large antlers which can crush Zoids caught in their grasp. It also has a spiked shield over its left shoulder that can extend outwards to block attacks. Fast and mobile, it can also use its lance to pole-vault over walls. Battle story Appearances The Lanstag is an ancient Zoid from the Era of Technology, primarily used as cavalry by Ra-Kan's soldiers. Media Appearances Genesis In the Genesis anime, The Lanstag is a fairly common large-scale Zoid. It was primarily employed by Ra Kan's forces, but due to his surrender to Digald prior to the series' start, these forces are dormant for the majority of the series. One of these Lanstags, one equipped with Metal-Zi weapons, is piloted by Rei Mii, and hers is the Lanstag that is featured for the majority of the series. This is later upgraded by Ron to sport enhanced antlers, in a variant known as the Lanstag Break, which offer both study defense and significant crushing power. Later, many other Lanstags are seen, sporting a different color to Rei-Mii's, such as having brown, rather than silver, lances. The most noticeable of these is the silver Lanstag piloted by Souta after his Bio Kentro is destroyed. This Lanstag is equipped with the Bio Kentro's lance in place of the regular ones. A vast number of Lanstags, including Rei Mii and Souta's were destroyed in combat with the Bio Tyranno toward the end of the series. Video Games Multiple Lanstags appear in the game Super Robot Wars K, Mii and Gin pilot one each, and several mass-produced variants also feature as part of the Sword Wolf's attack sequence. Trading Cards The Lanstag was featured as part of the Zoids Scramble release of Zoids Trading Cards. Models Genesis The Lanstag kit comes in five plastic sprues, accesories, one blue pilot, a sticker sheet and an instruction manual. The kit does not need batteries and is powered by an internal flywheel similar to that in the Gravity Zoids. When built the model's head and horns can be manually positioned. The kit can be upgraded by the Twinkle Breaker custom part found in the Power Up Parts Set B. Lanstag Break The Lanstag Break was the first limited edition release of the Zoid, first made available on January 26 2006. The model was recoloured to better match its anime appearance, and included the components for the Twinkle Breaker upgrade, a small figure of the pilot, Re Mii, and a CD containing the first ending theme for the anime. Lanstag Mass Production Type The Lanstag Mass Production Type or Blue Lanstag was the second limited edition release of the Zoid, appearing on 29 April, 2006. Other *The Lanstag is one of several Genesis-line Zoids to be made into miniature key-chain attachments. This accessory is simply a single piece of plastic and has no moving parts. *The Lanstag was also released in February, 2008, as a part of the Nendoroid Rei Mii pack (#26). This Lanstag was similar in design to one seen in the second ending theme of Zoids: Genesis. Category:Zoids Category:Zoids Genesis Category:Medium-Scale Zoids Category:Gravity Zoids